Running from Darkness
by Akiri
Summary: He was running from something. What he was running from, he had no idea. All he knew was that he supposed to run and he was doing just that.Oneshot sora


I'm on a roll for writing. This comes from a Sora story that I read and I can't find the name of it. It's dark outside and dark in the room I'm typing in; this one-shot sort of scares me. lol. Enjoy the one-shot.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. The idea in the one-shot is mine though.

* * *

He was running from something. What he was running from, he had no idea. All he knew was that he supposed to run and he was doing just that. He was too afraid to look back and see what was chasing after him.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

He took another turn and darted into the hallway that appeared in front of him. He was running as fast as he could. The boy was willing his feet to go faster and not collapse from the weariness that he was starting to feel. He could hear his pursuer catching up to him.

…_like is any of_

_this for real or not?_

The boy ran through the endless hallway. The hallway seemed to end for a second but than changes into another pathway. This all escaped his notice; for he was too busy trying to keep up the running pace. Sweat ran down his face and his bangs, covered with sweat, clung to his brow (forehead). He knew that he couldn't keep this pace up much longer and so did the pursuer. He was running out of time.

…_So much to do…_

He took another step and than collapsed on the ground. It was hard to breathe, yet somehow, he manged to take another ragged breath. He tried to get up and continue to run but he couldn't. He fell back on the ground, exhausted. He had no energy to stand up, much less run some more. He closed his eyes. He was out of time.

…_so little time…_

He could hear it breathing, it was right behind him. It let out a long breath near his ear. All he could do was hang his head down. He was beyond the point of being scared. He felt nothing now; he wanted it to get it over with all ready. It was playing with him. The creature knew that its' prey was worn out and tired both mentally and physically. The creature could hear the prey heartbeat, the ragged breaths that the boy took. The hunter had taken his time and now it paid off.

_Take your time_

It was toying with him. A small moan escaped his lips. Why wouldn't it end his pain, his life now? He might as well be dead now. The creature blew into his ear, he shuddered. He heard it laugh. It was enjoying his misery. He was scared now.

_Don't be…_

…_afraid_

The creature looked down at his prey. He could taste the fear in the air. He heard the boy moan again. "Why?' the boy rasp. If he was going to die, he wanted to know why. The creature simply chuckled. It gave the boy goosebumps. He leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear.

"Because I can Sora," the creature rasped.

Sora only shuddered at the sound of his name coming from the creature lips. It sounded wrong. It was a game to the creature. The creature put a claw on his shoulder. "You can't run Sora." the creature rasped. It was right, He couldn't run anymore. He was alone; his friends couldn't save him this time. The creature chuckled again. "Your friends aren't here to save you Sora." it whispered. A single tear fell on the dark floor. His friends. He wondered if they notice that he wasn't there or did they forget him?

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends_

_A shield to repel all_

His friends were his shield. They would help him when he was in trouble. That shield was gone now. He felt so alone. The creature could feel his prey breaking it was only a matter of time. The creature could only smile as it watch the boy mentally break down. The door to Sora's heart was almost open, almost.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

The creature could barely contain its' glee. A few more minuets and Sora's heart would be it's. He took one claw and rubbed it against the boy's neck. "They don't care about you. They are **glad** that you are gone," the creature whispered in the boy's ear. Sora weakly shook his head. "No." he moaned, he didn't want to believe it. The creature went on. "They always said that you were always holding them back." it hissed. Sora simply moaned again. He couldn't take it any more. The tears fell from his eyes. He sobbed, "It-it would be better it I didn't exist!" The creature mentally laugh, it loved when plans worked. "That's right Sora." it cooed, "It would be better, for all of them."

_The closer you get to light_

_the greater your shadow becomes._

Sora gasp as the creature said those words, His dull eyes cloud over, his hands fell limp besides him. With out saying another word, the keyblade master of light collapse on the ground. The creature let out a chuckled, it reached out its' claw. A small light came out of Sora's chest. His heart floated above his limp body. The creature licked its' lips. He was finally going to get his claws on the boy's heart. He could almost taste it. He reached it grab it when something hit his claw. The creature hissed.

_But don't be afraid. _

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all_

A portal opened up behind the creature. The creature turned around and called out, "Who's there?" It was mad that it was disturbed from its' meal. Silence answered him. He turned around, looking for the intruder. He narrowed his eyes. After what seemed like hours, some answer him.

"Someone from the dark."

The creature kept turning around in a circle. Keeping his eyes on the heart and looking for the intruder. The creature didn't like the tone that the person had used. It was cold but murderess at the same time. The roles had change. He was the prey now.

The cloak figures watch the creature turn around in a circle, looking for him. He smirked under his hood. He summoned his weapons. The creature would pay what it did to Sora. He made his move.

The creature suddenly screamed in pain. Someone or something was attacking him so fast that he couldn't see. Blood was dripping from his wounds. He growled in frustration. He tried to brace himself for the next wave of attacks. It came shortly.

The figure was enjoying the pay back. The creature kept screaming out in pain but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was unconscious and missing his heart. _Lets finish this_ he thought.

_You are the one who will open the door._

The two keyblades seem to pulse as he drove them through the creature's heart. The monster screamed but it quickly faded away to nothing. The figure looked down at the dead body of the creature. His weapons vanish and he walked over the fallen boy and his heart. He put his hand under the floating heart and put it over Sora's chest. The heart glowed and returned to its' proper place. The fallen boy groan as the heart went back into his chest. Sora slowly opened his eyes. He didn't see the creature, he didn't see anyone. Before he could think anymore about it, darkness claimed him.

The figure watch as Sora fell into unconscious again. The figure removed his hood. His spiky brown hair fell out of the hood. His sea blue eyes gazed at the boy in front of him. He took a couple steps and kneed down besides the boy. "It's going to be ok Sora." he whisper. For a second he swore he thought he heard the boy mutter, "I know." He picked up the unconscious boy. "Let's get out of here." he said to himself. A portal opened up, leading to the realm of light. They left the realm of darkness behind them and step into the light,

_You are the one who will open the door to the_

_light_

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for all the grammar and tense problems. I wrote at the top that I couldn't remember the name of the story that inspired this but I found the author's name.KeybladeAngel134. I had fun using some of the lines from the first game. Can any one guess who the figure is? lol 


End file.
